Daughters & Dating
by EnvyNV
Summary: Ross and Riker have been hiding secrets from their family for 4 years. Ross currently has a secret girlfriend. Riker is single. What happens when Rydel gets suspicious of their behavior? How will the Lynch fam react? What will Ross and Riker say?


Daughters & Dating

**Hi people! This is basically my apology story/one shot. I don't know if I should continue it or not so…yeah…**

Ross and Riker have been hiding secrets from their family for 4 years. Ross currently has a secret girlfriend. Riker is single. What happens when Rydel gets suspicious of their behavior? How will the Lynch fam react? What will Ross and Riker say?

Just a random day in the Lynch household, right? Wrong! It was a simple family meeting until Ross and Riker made an unexpected announcement:

"Ummm…I have something to say…" Ross and Riker chorus.

"What?" Everyone asks.

"I have a daughter." Ross and Riker declare in unison.

"What?!" The Lynch family and Ellington exclaim.

"Yup." Ross replies.

"How do you two have daughters? I didn't even know you had girlfriends! *Riker winces* How old are they?"

"Well," Riker begins. "I, um, I had my daughter 4 years ago…"

"What?!" They repeat. He nods.

Stormie stutters, "B-but y-you w-were 17."

"Yeah!" Mark agrees. "Why so young?"

"If you think that's young…" Ross mutters.

"Okay, what about you Ross?" Ratliff joins.

Ross sighs, "Same as Riker. I had my girl 4 years ago."

All the family members' jaws dropped. Including Ratliff and Riker.

"What?"

"Ross!" Rocky exclaims. "You were 14 four years ago!"

"I know. I can do math Rocky."

"So wait," Ryland states. "Riker had his daughter at 17, and Ross had his at 14."

They both nod.

Riker turns to Ross. "What the heck man?"

"What?" He retorts. "You had yours the same time as me."

"I know that Ross. But I was 17, you were 14. It's different."

Ross rolls his eyes, "Whatever. I'm leaving if you're all done assigning blame." He starts to walk out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stormie interjects.

"To see Becca." At their confused faces, Ross explained, "Becca's my daughter."

Everyone's jaw dropped again. "So, you didn't just abandon her like a normal teenager would?"

He shakes his head, "Never. I've always wanted kids and just because I had her at a young age, doesn't mean I'm going to abandon her."

Everyone nodded their head approvingly. He rolled his eyes, "Are we done here?"

"Nope!" Rydel replies, popping the 'p'. "I wanna meet her!"  
"Who?" Ross asks. "Becca, or Becca's mom?"

"Both!" Everyone responded in unison.

"Okay, I'll text her on the way out. Come on!" Ross exclaims.

Ross's pov.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Considering I've been keeping it a secret for 4 years. Oh, that reminds me…

"Ummm, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to mention, I, *clears throat* have a son too." I finish weakly. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Yup."

"Okay," Riker says, "I had a kid, one was hard enough, and now you're saying you have 2?!"

I sigh, "Yes, I do. I admit, it was irresponsible to get a girl pregnant twice, but I love her! And Becca and Dan." They look confused. "Becca's my daughter, Dan's my son." They nod.

We finally reach my girlfriend's house.

"Wow, your gf's got good taste." Ryland comments. I roll my eyes again. I texted her before we got here, so she knows.

I walk up to the front door, and before I can even knock, my arms are full of my beautiful blond daughter and my son clinging to my leg.

"Daddy!" They shout in unison. I chuckle. Man I love them.

"Kids," I hear my amazing girlfriend complain.

"Relax Laur," I reassure. "I'm fine."

She nods, "They've been crazy since they figured out you were coming. It's hard to believe they're your kids, huh?" I roll my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Ahem." I hear my sister clear her throat. My kids look at my family.

"Oh right." I remember. "Kids, Laur, this is my family."

Becca squeals. I wince. "Sorry daddy. Let me down." I do as I'm told. Dan lets go of my leg.

"Hi! I'm Becca!" She introduces, sticking her hand out. Rocky's about to shake it when she pulls it back, "Psych!" He looks up. "Oh yeah, I don't believe she's yours." I roll my eyes.

"Hi! I'm Dan!" He greets, giving a little introductory dance.

Del laughs, "I definitely believe they're yours!"

Laura nods, "Hi, I'm Laura. They're mother. And yeah, they got their confidence from their father." I laugh while the kids nod. My family nods too.

"I can definitely see that!" My mom states. "Nice to meet you Laura, and you kids. My name is Stormie, I'm Ross's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Dan, Becca, and Laur chorus.

"They got their politeness from their mother." I say knowingly. We all laugh.

"Good one, daddy!" Dan compliments.

"Thanks kiddo."

"They love him," Laur explains. I shrug.

"Awww, they're so cute!" Del coos. "Hi, my name is Rydel. I'm your guys' aunt."

Becca waves, and Dan greets back.

"Hi Rydel!" Laura greets. Del smiles.

"Well, I'm Rocky! And I'm Ross's brother."

"Hi!" Dan exclaims. "Dad says I have a cousin?"

Riker looks at me. I shrug.

"You sure do!" Riker responds. "My daughter."

"Cool!" Becca says. Dan nods.

I clap my hands together, "Kay, well enough intros. Becca sing, Dan dance." I instruct.

They nod. Becca starts singing 'Love Me Like That', which is her favorite song.

I wake up and my hair's a mess  
And I'm too lazy to get, to get dressed, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I never took my driving test  
So every day you take me, take me to class, yeah  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

Blah blah blah blah blah blah  
I don't have to say nothing, de nada, uh  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I ate all the candy in your piñata  
You don't even like the way I say ba-na-na  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that  
I love the way you love me 'cause you love me like that

I'm a primadonna, somehow you still wanna  
Gimme everything I want, yeah  
I might be a diva, gimme what I need, uh  
We can party all night long

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

You love me even when I call you up  
Middle of the night just to wake you up  
Nothin' on my mind but how we're so in love, yeah

I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)  
I love the way you, love the way you love me, yeah  
(I love the way you love me, love the way you love me)

(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I love the way you love me  
(Na na na na na na) I said I love the way you love me

All my family members look completely dumbfounded. And that was only HALF the show. Then Dan starts dancing. (A/N: Think of Luke from Jessie) They look even more shocked. I chuckle.

"Great job guys!"

"Thanks dad!" They say in unison.

"Wow…" Del trials off.

"Ross, how did you teach them that without me knowing?" Laura asks looking shocked herself.

"Daddy taught us how to keep secrets," Becca responds smirking. Everyone looks at me. I smirk, then shrug, "She's a daddy's girl." They all roll their eyes. My dad comes up to me, "Now you understand." I laugh again.

**Awww! Wasn't that adorable? Anyways, I just posted a new chap of Sneaking Out & Suspicions so go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Sigh.**

**I don't have much to say so…EnvyNV out!**


End file.
